1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a smog control system, and more particularly, to a smog control system which utilizes lazer technology for breaking down the smog particles and then filtering contaminants from the air and adding a freshening agent thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, smog pollution has become a very serious and pronounced problem, particularly with the burning of hydrocarbon combustion fuels. Thus, for example, automotive vehicles, upon which much of the industrialized world population is heavily dependent, are a major contributing factor to the smog pollution. In like manner, burning of various hydrocarbon combustion fuels for heating and other purposes is a significant contributing factor.
Further, smog is generated as a result of various industrial processes, many of which have little or no effective means for reducing the smog generation in the industrial process. Hence, there is a very widespread and long felt need to reduce smog density, particularly in urban environments.
The high concentrations of smog in many urban atmospheres and for that matter, many areas where human and animal occupation exists, has given rise to a substantial increase in health problems. For example, there have been several recognized links between high smog concentration in air and incidence of lung cancer. As a result of the increased health problems, many governmental agencies have attempted to impose restrictions on gaseous effluents from industrial plants and the gaseous exhaust from automotive vehicles and the like. However, these restrictions have not been effective in reducing the high concentration of smog in normal breathing air. Therefore, there is a recognized need for governmental agencies to take a positive role in reducing the smog content.